


Only With You

by exilefromlife



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was so sick of being the one left behind, wondering what he'd done wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only With You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of _[this](http://youtu.be/UzSbbzYGECQ)_

Steve was sick of being the one to be left behind, wondering what he’d done wrong. It wasn’t like he and Tony had been a fling, and he felt like he deserved more than a “I’m moving back to Malibu for a while. Don’t bother following me.” It was probably why he was currently on a plane to Los Angeles at that moment.

Since their break up, the only time he’d heard Tony speak to him was during their missions, and even then, it was “Captain” and “sir”, not “Cap”, and _certainly_ not “Steve”. It stung that his best friend had thought so little of him, but Steve understood. It was Tony’s coping mechanism: shut down or run away. When shutting down had simply made Steve upset, both as a leader and a friend, the billionaire had run away as fast as he could.

Stupid man. If only he’d listened to Steve instead of speaking over him, they would have made a good couple. But, no, with Tony it was always _take take take_ , and no sacrifices. Steve had gotten sick of it real quick, and the confrontation had turned bad, leading to the break up. Steve rolled his eyes and scowled down at the sketchbook under his hands. The rough outlines of Tony working at his workstation were there, and it was all Steve could do to not crumple up the paper in anger. He _loved_ Tony, and that was that.

The phone beside Steve’s seat rang, making the blond jump. He’d always been curious about the phones on the Stark Industries jets, so he was almost too eager when he answered.

“Hello?” He asked, hearing a bit of static. No doubt there was interference at this high an altitude.

“Do you fondue?” The husky voice was familiar, too familiar, and Steve rolled his eyes again.

“Tony.”

“I tried to call you at the mansion, but they said you were flying out west. I decided to give you an escort.” Tony sounded a little too smug.

“Please tell me you’re not flying beside the plane right now.”

“…fine. I’m not. I’m flying over it.”

Steve had to chuckle at that. Patience was an easy thing after being with the man for so long. “Why?”

There was a long sigh from Tony. “You were chasing after me, so I decided to return the favor?”

“Ah.” There was a long silence, and Steve continued just to break it, done with the awkwardness. “Tony, I came to say—”

“I’m sorry, Steve.” Tony interrupted. “I’m sorry for being an idiot. I’m sorry for being so self-centered. I’m sorry for alwaysneedingyou, and dammit, I’m actually not happy with that!”

“Tony—”

“I know, I know, you deserve better, and I know that my temper sucks, and I know you can move on without me, but I still love you.”

“I love you too.”

“And if you could—wait. You still love me?” Tony’s voice squeaked a little, and Steve chuckled again.

“Yes, you idiot. Why do you think I left the rest of the team alone to come after you? I love you, Tony Stark, even when you’re a complete imbecile that’s ignorant of my feelings.”

“….How can you love me?” There was the vulnerability that Steve had always wanted to take away from his lover, needing to make him whole again.

“With a good deal of patience and the ability to win you back over with a cup of coffee offered at the right time of day.”

“Oh.” Steve could almost hear the gears turning in Tony’s head, rerouting his thought processes to accommodate the unexpected information. Steve braced himself. “So, do you want to fondue?”

Steve could only shake his head and laugh. “Only with you.”


End file.
